Too Pretty For Me
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Jensen/Jared. AU.
1. Money honey

___Jensen/Jared, J2, J², Sasquatch/Smeckles, J-squared, J/J._

___E alguns outros atores no meio do lance =)._

___Não se fazer disclaimer =)._

_

* * *

_

_**If I had more money, honey**_

_(Se eu tivesse mais dinheiro, amor)_

_Would you love me, love me, love me?_

_(Você me amaria, me amaria, me amaria?)_

***

Stanford era o sonho de qualquer estudante. Uma das mais prestigiadas universidades americanas não tinha o título por nada não. Sem dúvidas, fazia jus a isso.

Jensen sabia, desde a Junior High onde queria ir quando acabasse a escola. Numa excursão que sua turma da escola de Dallas, no Texas, fez para conhecer a Stanford University fez Jensen ter essa certeza. Ao colocar os pés no campus, seu pensamento automaticamente foi: é aqui que eu vou estudar.

Não poupou esforços. Fez dos estudos a sua prioridade a partir dali e acabou sendo o nerd clássico na High School. Mas ele nunca ligou muito pra isso. Era tranquilo e tinha confiança em quem era. Nunca se preocupou muito por não ser o mais popular e nem o mais bonito, apesar de ter uma aparência satisfatória. Os olhos verde-azulados, por vezes cor mel chamavam atenção na hora. A boca carnuda e bem desenhada eram o charme do loiro.

Não se importava em ser cheio de amigos. Tinha apenas um com quem sabia que poderia contar. Jared Padalecki, um estudante recém chegado de San Antonio, interior do Texas. O fato de serem isolados acabou por uni-los. Eram parceiros de laboratório, de estudo. Amigos de verdade. Confidentes. Cúmplices.

A notícia de que conseguira uma bolsa em Stanford poderia ser, sem sombra de dúvidas, o melhor dia da sua vida. Comemorou como uma vitória não só dele, mas de seus pais. Estava tão feliz por achar que aquilo seria a personificação do que era ser um bom filho, era o maior orgulho que ele poderia proporcionar às duas pessoas que sempre o incentivaram, acompanhados de seu irmão, Joshua.

Jensen mudou-se para Palo Alto, Califórnia, deixando tudo para trás. Buscava sua maior realização. Triste por deixar aqueles que sempre estiveram ao seu lado e ter que enfrentar um mundo completamente novo fora dali. Mas feliz, pois sabia que isso era a maior provação de seu crescimento e etapa importante para sua realização pessoal. Sem falar que no fundo, estava dando graças a Deus por deixar Dallas. Achava que aquilo o limitava demais.

O primeiro dia de aula foi regado daquele nervosismo básico. Direito sempre foi o sonho de Jensen. Sim, ele era aquele tipo de cara bom coração que havia escolhido lidar com leis para _mudar o mundo._ Lógico que, conforme o tempo foi passando, ele não deixou de gostar daquilo, mas o objetivo não era mais o mesmo.

Dividia o quarto com um aluno de engenharia, Michael Rosenbaum. É, o garoto conseguia a façanha de ser mais nerd do que Jensen. Com direito a óculos, all star e camisa de flanela. Até Jensen achava que a imagem dele o denunciava demais. Mas era um cara legal, acabou conquistando a confiança de Jensen desde o começo.

O quarto onde eles moravam era dentro do campus mesmo de Stanford. Rodeados de todos os tipos de pessoa dos mais variados cursos. Aquela coisa clássica que misturava cheerleader com toalhas de banho saindo do quarto dos caras até hippies com violão e skates pelos corredores. Universitários, caro leitor, o que você espera?

- HEY ACKLES! - Tom Welling era um dos jogadores de futebol americano do time da universidade. Moreno, alto... _gigante. _Sustentava um sorriso no rosto quando bateu com força na porta do quarto de Jensen e Mike. Batidas que Jensen reconheceu como sendo mesmo dele, porque eram definitivamente de braços de quem jogava aquela imbecilidade.

Jensen abriu a porta de má vontade, pois havia tomado um baita susto. Estava concentrado lendo sobre Direito Penal.

- O que é, Welling? - A voz dele era grave, e denunciava uma certa impaciência.

- Preciso de um favor. - Não, ele não havia sequer pedido pra entrar, mas já estava dentro do quarto. Estava um pouco ansioso.

- É claro que precisa. - Jensen tinha um tom ironicamente debochado acompanhado de um meio sorriso. Daquele tipo que sabia que o que o moreno queria era um favor. Ou melhor, queria que ele, Jensen, fizesse algo _pra_ ele.

- Sabe aquele trabalho sobre... sobre... alguma coisa tipo... - Tom tentava puxar pela memória o assunto, não dando muita importância ao fato de não lembrar de um trabalho da faculdade.

- Hermenêutica. - Jensen completou a frase para o moreno, sem muita emoção. Já esperava também que ele sequer soubesse o assunto. Já estava suficientemente surpreendido do colega saber que _tinha_ um trabalho.

- Isso! - Tom disse alto, parecia comemorar um touchdown. - Será que você poderia... sei lá... me dar uma força? - ele tentou olhinhos de cãozinho abandonado. Coisas que não funcionavam com Jensen. Talvez funcionasse com garotas.

- E qual o motivo pra você mesmo não fazer? - Jensen cruzou os braços, respirou fundo, demonstrando irritação. _Malditos jogadores!_

Tom titubeou, começou a andar de um lado para outro como se buscasse uma justificativa que Jensen aceitaria. O que não era uma tarefa fácil.

- Bom... eu... treino sabe? Treinador Jeff marcou muitos... treinos. - Pôs as mãos nos quadris, forçando um olhar profundo, franzindo o cenho, talvez tentando dar mais credibilidade ao que dizia, já que tinha o tom mais mentiroso possível.

Jensen revirou os olhos. Na verdade, se sentia ofendido quando as pessoas mentiam pra ele. Ainda mais quando eram mentiras sem nenhuma arquitetação prévia, fazendo-o pensar que as pessoas imaginavam que ele era tão babaca, que acreditaria em qualquer coisa. Isso o minava de raiva.

- Problema seu, Welling. Eu já tenho o meu pra fazer. - virou as costas ao colega, e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira lendo seu livro.

- Mas... Ackles qual é! - Tom estava praticamente implorando. - Velho, faz isso aí pra mim irmão!

A cada palavra de Tom, Jensen se irritava ainda mais. Virou-se olhando para Tom como se pudesse aniquilá-lo com o olhar. Os olhos azuis de Tom eram realmente desesperados, mas Jensen mantinha-se firme. Virou novamente os olhos para o livro.

- Não. - Respondeu Jensen, imperativo.

Tom sentou-se na cama cobrindo o rosto. Parecia ter desistido. Murmurou um _'ok'_ quase inaudível. Mordeu o lábio inferior, levantou-se e andou em direção a porta, vencido. O pouco que conhecia de Jensen, já sabia que nem adiantaria insistir.

Jensen continuou sua leitura, não sabia o porquê mas não conseguiu se concentrar. Pensou em Tom, sentia até certa pena. Jensen tinha um bom coração, sem dúvidas, mas não era otário. Se talvez fosse algum amigo seu que precisasse, ele faria, seria provável que até se ofereceria pra fazer. Mas quando se tratava de gente como Tom, ele tinha prazer em negar. Mas não era nenhum sociopata maluco que tinha prazer em ver os outros se ferrarem. Mas jogadores geralmente se aproveitavam da _posição privilegiada_ pra achar que poderia fazer o que quisessem com as pessoas. E Jensen pensava com firmeza que era de _caras como ele_ que os outros se aproveitavam.

Voltou ao seu livro, esquecendo dos pensamentos filosóficos que tinha sobre a vida e sobre as pessoas, talvez acabara se tornando assim por trabalhar em uma área que trate de relações entre pessoas. Ele tinha que entendê-las de certa forma. Não tinha como resolver os problemas dos outros sem tentar entender o porque deles existirem.

Mike entrou no quarto atrapalhando mais uma vez a concentração do loiro que parecia ter voltado.

- Jenny! Olha só...

- Não me chame assim! - Se Jensen ganhasse apenas uma moeda cada vez que pedisse para as pessoas não o chamarem assim, estaria milionário.

- Olha só o que estão espalhando no campus... - Mike parecia não ter dado a mínima para a correção de Jensen. Mostrou ao loiro um panfleto amarelo berrante falando sobre uma festa em que os _PiBetaGama_, a fraternidade masculina mais popular do campus, estaria dando para escolher novos membros.

Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente, confuso. Ele não dava a mínima pras festinha badaladas que rolavam no campus, e muito menos pra esse tipo de fraternidade. Eram quase todos jogadores que se organizavam única e exclusivamente para festear. Não acrescentavam absolutamente nada em termos de conhecimento. Além do mais, odiava barulho, música excessiva, e aquele cheiro de fumaça de gelo seco e cigarro.

- E o que tem isso? - perguntou ele ao amigo, nem olhava mais o panfleto, voltava para o livro.

- Jenny, qual é! Temos que ir também! - Mike tinha uma empolgação clássica na voz. Faltava só dar pulinhos e puxar Jensen pela camisa para irem a tal festa como se ela fosse agora mesmo.

- Mas é claro que não! Vamos fazer o que lá? Encher a cara? - Jensen nunca viu muito sentido no comportamento dos garotos daquela fraternidade, inclusive não entendia o porquê de alguém querer tanto participar dela.

- Cara, temos que tentar entrar lá... quer dizer, sabemos que nossas chances são mínimas...

- Não, Mike. Nossas chances não são mínimas. - Jensen interrompeu o colega de quarto, tirando outra vez os olhos do livro. - Elas nem existem!

Mike sentiu aquele gelo básico do pessimismo de Jensen. Era clássico. O conhecia apenas há alguns dias mas já tinha entendido que ele não era dos mais esperançosos. Talvez tivesse sido um dia, mas era como se uma sombra caísse sobre o rosto do garoto.

- Jenny... vamos pelo menos... - Mike sentou-se na cama ao lado da mesa de Jensen. Parecia que queria animar o amigo. Achava Jensen triste, não sombrio, e por mais que ele dissesse que era só _o jeito _dele, não fazia bem se fechar tanto daquela forma.

Jensen sentiu o olhar de preocupação do amigo ao seu lado. Sabia que, fosse como fosse, Mike tinha as melhores das intenções. Apesar de Jensen reprovar totalmente esse constante esforço de Mike pra melhorar a sua _vida social_. O loiro respirou fundo e sentiu de repente que talvez estivesse muito marrento aquele dia.

- Ok... vamos aparecer ok? - apesar de ter saído com menos vontade do que Jensen gostaria, sorriu de canto ao ver a felicidade de Mike, parecia que tinha ganhado um prêmio de verdade. Abraçou os ombros de Jensen largando o panfleto em cima da cama.

- Valeu Jenny! Valeu mesmo!

- Já disse pra não... - Jensen começou a corrigir o amigo,mais uma vez, mas este já batia a porta saindo pelo corredor. Jensen riu. Sabia que não custaria nada fazer um esforço para fazer a vontade de um amigo. Um de verdade. Além disso, o que poderia dar errado? Era só uma festa qualquer, iria lá com o amigo, e em poucos minutos voltaria pra casa, certo de que Mike logo perceberia a perda de tempo.

Voltou para o seu livro quando foi deixado sozinho por Mike no quarto.

***

_**I've made mistakes that I can't erase...**_

_(Eu cometi erros que não posso apagar)_

_I've made mistakes..._

_(Eu cometi erros)_


	2. Best I ever had

_So many things I would take back_

_(Há muitas coisas que eu faria voltar)_

**You were the best I ever had**

_(Você foi o melhor que eu tive)_

Jared Padalecki não queria deixar San Antonio. Não importava, tinha quinze anos, mas sabia que o fato de seu pai ganhar melhor num novo trabalho na capital o faria melhorar de vida. Jared apesar da idade já havia entendido que não era esse tipo de coisa que o faria feliz.

O fato de ser novo na escola de Dallas o isolou. Essa sua característica, no entanto, lhe ofereceu um novo amigo. Mal sabia Jared que ao profetizar a primeira frase na mesa do almoço da escola lhe trariam pra vida uma pessoa expressamente inesquecível. _'Oi, sou Jared, posso me sentar?'_ O aceno de cabeça positivo do menino loiro que limpava os óculos e almoçava sozinho mudaria a vida de ambos.

Jared viu em Jensen que não precisava de outros amigos. Sentia sim saudades dos seus amigos de San Antonio, mas Jensen conseguiu, daquele jeito bem deles, simples, tímido e totalmente surpreendente, preencher todas as carências do passado de Jared.

Ele não almejava Stanford como Jensen. Não achava, inclusive, que fosse grande coisa. Mas era uma chance de morar na California. Isso sim o motivava. Sentiu o cheiro de liberdade quando pôs os pés em Stanford graças a uma bolsa pra jogar futebol americano. Sentiu cheiro de vento, de coisa nova misturado com mar.

Logo começou a se destacar no time. Era, sem dúvida, o melhor quarterback da escola. Foi recebido na fraternidade _PiBetaGama_ pelos outros jogadores, que acabaram se tornando a sombra de Jared: Chad Michael Murray e Justin Hartley. As festas eram constantes, o troca-troca de meninas também. Suas notas eram boas para mantê-lo no time e com o tempo, acabou se tornando _o menino dos olhos_ do treinador Jeffrey Dean Morgan, e do reitor, Jim Beaver.

Jared conquistou uma popularidade que nem ele esperava. E talvez por não esperar, acabou se deslumbrando. Quando o então líder da fraternidade se formou, Jared foi escolhido como sucessor e agora era o então presidente da _PiBetaGama_. Daí por diante, o moreno criou uma certa arrogância e prepotência que lhe subiu a mente de tal forma que ele passou a pensar que tudo que se era organizado na universidade só saria certo se ele apoiasse ou ainda, autorizasse.

A festa daquela noite seria para escolher novos membros para a fraternidade. Calouros e outros estudantes do geral que estavam vendendo a alma ao demônio da encruzilhada para entrar.

Jared saiu do vestiário após o treino com a mochila sobre o ombro quando um vulto correndo passou ao seu lado.

- Hey Tom! Não esquece as bebidas! - gritou de longe para o colega de casa e time que virou para Jared porém sem parar de correr.

- Pode deixar... só vou resolver uma coisa antes!

Jared, é claro, tinha o melhor quarto da casa da fraternidade do campus. Era o único dormitório do terceiro andar, tinha a maior cama, TV a cabo e um frigobar exclusivo. Kit básico dos líderes da _PiBetaGama_.

Jogou a mochila de um lado e atirou-se sobre a cama encarando o teto. Nessas horas em que ficava sozinho, raras, ele se perdia em alguns pensamentos que acabavam vindo a ele sem querer. Onde foi que ele se perdeu? Quando foi que começara a se importar tanto com coisas que, até um tempo atrás, ele não dava atenção? Lembrou de seu pensamento e de sua vida em San Antonio e o quanto havia mudado. Será que aquele garoto havia se perdido dando lugar apenas ao _JT_? Nem seu namoro com Katie Cassidy, líder das _ZetaOmegaPsi_, parecia tê-lo feito despertar de alguma forma. Estava naquela eterna busca da satisfação. Quanto mais Jared conquistava, menos _preenchido_ estava se sentindo? O que estava faltando?

- Hey JT! - Chad não batia para entrar no quarto de Jared. Mas era o único - Precisa de algo?

Jared se irritava as vezes quando ouvia demais essa pergunta.

- Não Chad, tudo bem. - disse o moreno fechando os olhos, sem muita emoção.

- Tudo pronto pra festa. Falta só Tom e as bebidas... - Chad jogou-se na cama ao lado de Jared e passou a encarar a bela vista do campus que Jared tinha de seu quarto.

- Já avisei ele de novo agora a pouco... - Jared continuava de olhos fechados, o cansaço começou a bater.

Chad o encarou estranhando a falta de animação atípica do amigo.

- Hey mano, você tá bem mesmo? - insistiu Chad, tinha o cenho franzido e ares de preocupação.

- Estou Chad... está tudo bem, só estou cansado. - Jared continuou na mesma posição, respondendo com o mesmo tom indiferente de todas as outras perguntas.

Batidas calmas, quase delicadas, podiam ser ouvidas agora da porta.

- JT, você tá aí? - a voz inconfundível de Erica Durance ecoou um pouco mais imperativa do que de costume. A morena tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e vestia mini saia branca, com blusa e casquinho da mesma cor.

- Entre! - Chad foi quem gritou, evidentemente porque Jared não se movia.

- Oi meninos! - Ela tinha um sorriso ligeiramente tímido quando entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Oi Erica! - Chad foi o único que respondeu. Jared apenas ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la e voltou a deitar.

- Então... como estão os preparativos?

- Justin e James vão chegar daqui a pouco com toda a parafernália de som - Chad parecia animado enquanto falava. - Falta só organizarmos algumas partes do trote.

- A da piscina já fizemos! - Erica disse abrindo o maior sorriso.

Jared franziu o cenho, sentando-se na cama

- Como assim? - perguntou o moreno, confuso,procurando os olhos de Chad que no mesmo momento desviavam mais uma vez para a janela.

Erica titubeou continuar falando, olhou para Chad que não correspondeu o olhar.

- É... Chad disse que... poderíamos ter o trote da piscina. - A menina tinha a voz baixa, falando com muito receio, nem encarando Jared nos olhos.

- Ah_ o Chad_ disse? - Jared levantou-se cruzando os braços, olhando Chad esperando o olhar e a explicação do loiro.

- Ah JT, eu pensei que poderia ser legal deixar a parte da piscina pras meninas! Quer dizer, ia ficar mais sexy... - Chad levantou-se também, com calma, colocou as mãos no bolso e encarou Jared tentando explicar da forma mais simples e que menos afrontava Jared.

- Você pensou? E não _pensou também _em me pedir antes? - Jared sustentava o sorriso irônico e debochado, sem sequer dar muta atenção a presença de Erica.

- Que seja JT... - Chad deu de ombros um pouco irritado com o excesso de egocentrismo que atacava Jared daquela forma. _Desse_ Jared, Chad não gostava nenhum pouco. Saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

Jared reconhecia pra si mesmo que exagerava algumas vezes... ok, na maioria das vezes, mas não era tanto culpa dele se tinham dado esse espaço ao moreno.

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir também... - Erica forçou um sorriso extremamente sem graça. Pôs a mão na maçaneta quando ouviu pela primeira vez então a voz de Jared direcionada a ela.

- Erica.

- Oi? - Ela se virou a fim de encarar o moreno bem maior do que ela.

- Podem fazer o lance da piscina. - Ele disse sem muita emoção, continuou imóvel com os braços cruzados, olhando a morena apenas pelo canto dos olhos.

O sorriso dela era largo e a tensão havia passado.

- Valeu JT! - Deixou o quarto do moreno e Jared pôde ouvir que ela desceu as escadas correndo eufórica pelo barulho que fizera nos degraus.

Ele voltou a se deitar na cama pensando que o maior de seus problemas era ter que passar a noite fingindo que se divertia.

**I don't blame you for hating me**

_(Eu não te culpo por me odiar)_

**I didn't mean to make you leave**

_(Eu não sabia que faria você partir)_


	3. Too pretty

_I can see your face in my mirror_

_(Posso ver seu rosto em meu espelho)_

**Hear your voice in my ear**

_(Ouvir sua voz em minha orelha)_

**You're everywhere but here**

_(Você está em todo lugar menos aqui)_

Jensen não podia negar que estava ligeiramente arrependido de ter aceito ir com Mike a tal festa. Mas procurava repetir pra si mesmo que não tinha nada demais aparecer por lá. Não ia ser isso que o mataria. No máximo, lhe causaria uma baita irritação.

- Jen, vê se não vai ficar com essa cara de velório a noite toda huh? - Mike disse enquanto checava a roupa no espelho.

Jensen vestia jeans e camisa preta, e uma jaqueta jeans azul, o sapato era preto também. Jensen não era um tipo de nerd bitolado que sequer sabia se vestir... ao contrário de Mike.

O garoto apareceu com uma calça e cinto, camisa pra dentro da calça e uma gravata. Jensen fechou o olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente quando viu o amigo. Mas não comentou nada. Andou até a porta girando a maçaneta preparando-se para sair.

- Eu tava pensando em colocar um chapéu... que tal Jen?

- Se você colocar alguma coisa sobre a sua cabeça, vai ir sozinho pra aquela festa! - Jensen disse num tom divertido, saindo porta afora seguido por Mike, que parecia não ter entendido o que tinha de errado em querer colocar um chapéu.

Atravessaram o campus encontrando muitos alunos no caminho. Todos indo na mesma direção: o prédio da fraternidade _PiBetaGama_. O gramado estava ligeiramente molhado pelo sereno e começava a ser violentamente pisoteado perto da entrada.

Jensen andava em silêncio com as mãos nos bolsos enquanto Mike falava sem parar. Isso era bastante típico se tratando do dois inclusive. Mike sempre falava demais, por ele e por Jensen.

Na porta do prédio da fraternidade estavam Tom, Chad, Erica a Kristen. Cumprimentavam vária pessoas que passavam e não eram lá muito simpáticos com o calouros. Jensen encarou Chad na porta. Não se suportavam não era de hoje.

- Onde pensam que vão? - O loiro jogador perguntou, e postando em frente a Jensen e Mike. Mais do lado de Jensen que de Mike.

- É uma pergunta retórica? - Jensen respondeu, extremamente sarcástico.

- E por que seria? - retrucou Chad, cruzando os braços.

- Porque é uma resposta muito óbvia, tornando desnecessária a sua pergunta. - retrucou Jensen, revirado os olhos impacientes. O tom de voz era totalmente debochado.

Chad o encarou como se não tivesse entendido uma palavra. E de fato não tinha. E Jensen já esperava. Diante do silêncio, tentou passar pela porta mais uma vez e, em seguida interrompido por Chad, novamente.

A essa altura Tom, Erica e Kristen já focavam na pequena discussão que e formara ali.

- É o seguinte, brother, é festa pra convidados. - Chad tinha um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Ah não me diga? E o convite era o que? _Pegar do chão_ um do panfletos que vocês estavam jogando por aí? - Jensen disse cada palavra pausadamente, ironizando Chad, parecendo que estava explicando a coisa mais difícil do mundo para o jogador.

- Ok, chega. - Kristen e intrometeu, puxando Chad de lado. - É claro que vocês podem entrar... - A morena de pele branquíssima tirou Chad do caminho dando espaço para Jensen e Mike passarem.

- Valeu... - Mike disse olhando para Kristen, totalmente hipnotizado. Ela sorriu simpática e os dois entraram, não sem antes Jensen e Chad se fuzilarem num último olhar.

- Que bobagem, Chad! - bufou Kristen soltando o braço do garoto. - Coisa de criança! - O loiro deu de ombros enquanto a morena o bronqueava.

A festa no primeiro andar da casa estava mega animada e cheia, como era de se esperar. Jensen odiava aquele tipo de coisa. A começar pelo cheiro, pelo calor e um bando de desconhecidos passando a mão nele, ou esfregando seus corpos no dele.

- Nossa cara, nem acredito que estamos aqui! - Mike parecia empolgado, parecia que tinha sido convidado pro Oscar.

- Nem eu. - Jensen disse incrédulo num tom de indignação. Ah Mike iria ter que agradecer ele tanto...

Jared ainda estava no quarto terminando de se vestir. Ouviu batidas calmas na porta. Vestiu a blusa azul com um jeans surrado e foi até a porta para abrir.

- Oi meu amor! - Katie entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço do namorado, lhe dando um beijo exagerado, correspondido com susto por Jared.

- O-oi Kat... chegou cedo... - disse ele, abraçando a loira por alguns segundos.

- Ah... quis vir antes pra aproveitar você um pouco antes que todo mundo lá embaixo te tome de mim! - ela tinha um tom excessivamente meigo na voz. Falou baixinho, quase que imitando uma criança.

Katie era linda, era inteligente, popular, líder das _ZetaOmegaPsi_ e líder de torcida. Era perfeita. Perfeita para alguém como Jared namorar. Mas ele se perguntou mais de uma vez porque o fazia. Não que ele não gostasse dela, ele gostava. Mas não d_aquele_ jeito. As coisas que ela falava pra ele as vezes, deixavam Jared confuso. Como assim sonhar com ele toda hora? Como assim pensar o dia todo? Jared tinha a impressão que certas coisas eram exageros de gente romântica. Não existia, não podia ser tudo aquilo. Ele não sentia.

- Tudo bem, gatinha... - Ele sorriu dando um selinho nela. Selinho que tava super pra _beijo de irmão_.

Ela se atirou na cama do garoto e observou olhar-se no espelho. Jared não tinha dúvidas nessas horas do quanto Katie gostava dele. Mais do que ele gostaria que ela gostasse.

Jensen estava sentado em uma das partes da sala onde tinha um enorme sofá vermelho. Tinha um copo de cerveja na mão, que já estava quente, afinal, ele mai tinha pêgo pra fazer hora do que pra tomar mesmo.

Mike estava no meio da sala parecia tentar dançar. Apesar de Jensen ter achado que era um jeito muito estranho de se fazer aquilo.

Jensen sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado passando tão raspando que ele poderia jurar que se ela errasse um centimetro a menos, era bastante provável que tivesse caído no seu colo.

- Ah desculpa! - Sandy McCoy tinha um jeito de olhar inacreditavelmente hipnotizador. E pior, era totalmente involuntário. Apesar de estar um pouco alterada por ter bebido demais, ela sorriu simpática.

- Tudo bem... - Jensen respondeu com o sorriso mais sincero que conseguiu abrir no meio daquele pesadelo.

- Meu nome é Sandra! - A morena sorriu mostrando os belos dentes olhando nos olhos do loiro.

- Jensen. - Ele se recostou no sofá quando disse seu nome. Não estava muito a fim de novas amizades, mas a menina lhe inspirou certa confiança e ele acabou se esforçando pra parecer simpático.

- Muito prazer! - Ela mantinha o tom simpático, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. - Que festa horrorosa, meu Deus! - ela ria enquanto falava, fez uma careta engraçada ao fim da frase, fazendo Jensen sorrir mais a vontade.

- Nossa, finalmente alguém concorda comigo! - Ele girou o corpo pro lado dela,a fim de encará-la melhor.

- É mas você não tem cara de er calouro! Eu sou... - ela continuou rindo, imitando a posição de Jensen ao perceber que o garoto havia se virado em direção a ela.

- É mas já passei por isso... E acredite, a tendência daqui pra frente é só piorar! - brincou ele fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

- Então... você é jogador também? - perguntou a morena, tomando um gole da bebida que segurava.

- Não, graças a Deus, diga-se de passagem. - Agora foi a vez dele de fazer a mesma careta engraçada ao fim da frase, como ela. Ela riu decontraída. Jensen parecia ter esquecido o mau humor.

- Então você conhece JT, Tom, Chad...?

- Na verdade conheço apena Tom e Chad. Tom faz algumas matérias comigo e Chad... bom, Chad é uma perda de tempo na vida de qualquer pessoa. - O loiro asumiu um tom indiferente ao falar dos garotos. - JT conheço só de nome. - Jensen disse, olhando ao redor para ver e achava Mike.

- Ah sim... eu o vi mais cedo, ele namora com a minha colega de quarto... - disse a morena sem muita emoção. A verdade é que ela não tinha gostado muito de Katie de qualquer forma. - Também quer entrar pra fraternidade?

- Não... estou acompanhando um amigo só... ele quer muito... - Jensen revirou os olhos lembrando-se de Mike.

O papo parecia fluir entre Jensen e Sandra. Ela conseguia a façanha de fazer o garoto rir. Era raro Jensen ficar tão a vontade com alguém que acabara de conhecer.

_I'm hoping for the best_

_(Estou esperando pelo melhor)_

_Cause you're so hard to get_

_(Porque você é muito difícil de conseguir)_

_I'm not holding my breath_

_(Não estou segurando a respiração)_

_Cause you're too pretty for me_

_(Porque você é muito linda pra mim)_


	4. Day after day

**So what if I lost my mind**

_(E daí se eu perder a cabeça?)_

**So what if this is goodbye**

_(E daí se isso for um adeus?)_

Jared desceu as escadas acompanhado de Katie, de mãos dadas. Todos obviamente já olhavam os casal mais esperado da noite. Os amigos de Jared já o cercavam assim como as amigas de Katie. Sorrisos, bebidas, conversas. Mas Jared não estava prestando muita atenção e sorria forçado.

Não andava sentindo-se bem e confortável consigo mesmo já tinha alguns dias. Achava que a idéia da festa fosse animá-lo, mas não. Acabara se tornando uma obrigação. E ele não estava mais no clima.

- JT, tudo bem? - a voz calma e que parecia fazer bastante esforço para ser ouvida devido a música alta, de Kristen Kreuk era inconfundível.

Jared sorriu, dando um beijo no rosto da amiga.

- Tudo sim, Kris... - disse ele, sorrindo de maneira tranquila para a morena. - Está sozinha?

- Não, não... - ela sorriu de volta divertida - Vim com Chad...

Jared fez aquela cara de que imaginou que o convide de Chad tivesse segundas, terceiras... até quintas intenções.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Jared Tristan! - Ela riu ainda mais ao perceber o jeito de Jared, que acabou por rir também.

- Assediando meu namorado, Kristen? - o tom sarcático fingindo uma brincadeira de Katie não soara nada convincente.

Kristen sentiu que Katie a fuzilava com o olhar, mas ela não pareceu abalada. Apenas revirou os olhos voltando a encarar Jared.

- Até depois, JT... - deu as costas ao casal e rumou em direção a multidão.

- Acho que já conversamos sobre isso, Katherine. - Jared tinha um tom impaciente na voz referindo-se a namorada.

- Jared, qual é! Ela estava claramente...

- ...conversando comigo! E sobre o Chad! - Interrompeu o moreno alto não deixando a loira continuar, já sabendo o que ela diria. Ceninha de ciúmes desnecessária típica.

Ela entrelaçou os braços pelo pescoço de Jared e fez aquela cara de inocente que convencia sempre, e Jared acabava cedendo.

- E você vai brigar comigo em plena festa, amor? - ela tinha um tom meigo na voz e mordeu o queixo do jogador ao fim da frase.

- Não... tudo bem... - respondeu ele sem muita vontade, afastando a garota, que não disse nada, apenas viu o olhar frio e distante de Jared que ia de encontro a roda dos garotos pegando uma cerveja.

Katie cruzou o braços bufando. Erica se aproximou da amiga.

- Que foi Kat? - Erica franziu o cenho ao perceber o mau humor da loira.

- Ah nada... tudo culpa da Kreuk! - Katie suspirou irritada ao dizer o sobrenome da morena. Erica logo sentiu o clima de ciúmes de sorriu balançando a cabeça ironicamente.

- Aff Katie.. fala sério! Desencana... Kris é legal, ela não quer nada com Jared!

- Ah tá! Ex namorada boa é ex namorada morta!

Erica riu ainda mais do jeito de falar da loira, que lembrava - e muito - uma criança contrariada.

**Who cares what they say**

_(Quem se importa com o que eles dizem?)_

**They never cared anyway**

_(Nunca se importaram de qualquer forma)_

- E então meninas... - Mike tentou puxar papo com várias meninas. Parecia que nada funcionava. Será que era seu jeito de dançar? É, provavelmente.

Desistiu da pista de dança. Suspirou e foi pra um canto da sala com um copo de cerveja quente. Estava desanimado. Talvez ele tivesse colocado expectativas demais no que esperava daquela festa e acabou de frustrando.

Não era raro acontecer esse tipo de coisa com ele, mas Mike não se perdia. Nunca deixou de acreditar que sempre, _sempre_, podia tirar algo bom mesmo que algo desse errado.

- Já cansou? Não brinca! - a voz divertida de Kristen ecoou nos ouvidos de Mike, o fazendo até mesmo esquecer a musica.

- N-não... - Ele virou-se para encarar os belos olhos da morena que tinha cabelos incrivelmente lisos e negros, contrastavam perfeitamente com sua pele claríssima. - É que... é eu cansei mesmo! - disse elepor fim, admitindo, não conseguindo pensar em nada melhor pra dizer.

Mike arrastava cinco caminhões por Kristen. Assim como metade dos caras da faculdade. Se conheciam desde o primeiro ano, e de todas as pessoas _consideradas legais_, ela era a unica que havia trocado algumas palavras com o moreno.

Ela sorriu simpática oferecendo eu copo de bebida a Mike que titubeou mas aceitou.

- Nunca te vi numa festa aqui... - começou ela, encarando ele gentilmente nos olhos.

- É eu... não costumo ir a festas... - mentiu ele, um pouco timido. Sabia que a frase certa seria 'não costumam me deixar entrar'.

- Ah sim... claro, eu também passei um pouco dessa fase de festinha de fraternidade... mas já que não tem nada melhor... - disse ela, olhando ao redor e suspirando conformada.

Ele fitou a morena de cima a baixo. Tentou disfarçar a surpresa de estar falando com ela na frente de tanta gente.

- O que foi? - perguntou ela, não entendendo a intensidade com que ele a media.

- Nada! - ele respondeu automaticamente. - É que você está bem bonita! - ele tinha um tom ingenuo, fez a garota rir.

- Ah que amor, obrigada! - ela sorriu olhando em volta. Pegou o copo do garoto e colocou sb uma mesinha de centro qualquer.

Ele sentiu o sangue gelar quando sua mão foi tocada pela dela que a puxava de volta pra pista de dança.

- Vem! Vamos dançar!

Ele só conseguia pensar no quanto era azarado. O dia que conseguiu trocar com Kristen mais algumas frases do que apenas cumprimentos cordiais, iria fazer com que a garota sequer lhe dirigisse aquilo novamente.

- Nossa, em Dallas? E como veio parar aqui? - Sandy parecia realmente surpreendida com aquilo.

- Mas é, como eu tava te dizendo... Stanford sempre foi meu sonho... - Jensen nunca tinha conseguido intimidade com alguém com tanta facilidade antes. Incrivel como Sandy era ótima.

- Fico feliz que tenha conseguido... mesmo, você merece... - ela tocou o ombro de Jensen, se aproximando um pouco no sofá, não tirando os olhos dos dele.

Jensen sorriu de canto e percebeu que ela parecia esperar alguma coisa dele. Não pensou duas vezes e se foi na direção dela aproximando seus lábios da boca bonita da morena. Ela retribuiu o beijo calmo, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto de Jensen, acariciando de leve. O beijo ia aumentando a velocidade conforme suas linguas iam encontrando o ritmo certo.

Kristen, ao contrário do que Mike imaginava, não riu dele. Ela sorria sim, mas divertida. Arriscou ensinar alguns passos a ele, que a imitava um pouco desajeitado. Mike ria ao ver Kristen rir. Ela era linda quando ria, era um riso sincero, meigo, ela era extremamente delicada.

Mike viajou alguns segundos observando a morena a sua frente dançar e foi acordado por um empurrão em seu ombro.

- Hey! Que pensa que está fazendo com a minha garota?

A voz de Chad soou mais alto do que a música e Mike estava um pouco atônito. Mike não teve reação, e mesmo se tivesse, Chad não daia tempo para Mike concluir.

O empurrou mais uma vez com mais força, fazendo agora todos os convidados prestarem atenção na briga.

- Mas eu só estava...

- CALA A BOCA! Te perguntei nada não! - Chad gritou de volta aproximando seu rosto do de Mile, numa expressão de intimidação. Mike teve vontade de responder que ele tinha de fato sim perguntado.

- Sai daqui Chad Michael! - Kristen se interpôs na frente de Mike, impedindo Chad de atingí-lo.

- Que tá acontecendo aqui? - a voz de Jared ecoou a lado de Chad, ligeiramente irritado.

Mike pensou que agora sim lá se iam todas as chances do garoto entrar para a fraternidade.

- Esse cara... tá dando em cima da Kristen... - disse o loiro dando um tapa no ombro de Mike. - ...como e tivesse mesmo alguma chance!

- Ele não estava fazendo nada, JT! - intercedeu Kristen, lançando um olhar desaprovador para Chad.

- Mike? - Jensen abriu caminho entre as pessoas. - Tudo bem? - Jensen se pôs ao lado do amigo que nada respondeu.

Jensen virou-se para Chad o fuzilando pelos olhos. Em seguida tomado por um impulso, empurrou Chad de volta, fazendo o loiro bater com as costas no peito de Jared.

- Ih qual é irmão! - Respondeu Chad de volta, fazendo menção de avançar em Jensen, mas foi segurado por Jared que, com certo olhar de confusão, deu alguns passos a frente, a fim de encarar Jensen de perto. Parecia que havia visto um fantasma.

- Jensen... Ackles? - Jared falou pausadamente cada uma das letras do nome do loiro, que franzia o cenho numa mescla de surpresa e irritação.

- JT é de...

_- Jared Tristan..._ - os dois disseram juntos o resto da frase que Jensen começara.

- Vocês se conhecem? - a voz de Sandy apareceu ao lado de Jensen, que parecia perdido em pensamentos e voltado ao passado alguns anos.

Jensen respirou fundo, agora era ele quem tinha certa arrogância no olhar e Jared ainda o encarava pasmo, com olhar perdido.

- Não. - Jensen respondeu seco. Objetivo. Como se na verdade dissesse 'gostaria de não ter conhecido'. Puxou Mike pelo braço e ambos rumavam pela multidão até a saída.


	5. Different Day

_This key cannot be re-cut_

_(Essa chave não pode ser refeita)_

_'Cause my heart's been sealed shut_

_(Porque meu coração está selado e fechado)_

**Há sete anos atrás...**

_Jensen estava sentado sozinho em uma das mesas do Kennedy High, em Dallas, no Texas, onde nasceu e se criou. Não era de muitos amigos na escola mesmo nessa fase adolescente. Tinha 16 anos. O barulho e conversas dos alunos ali na hora do almoço não incomodavam mais o loiro._

_Jensen comia sem muita vontade seu sanduiche e tomava suco. Parou apenas para limpar seu óculos na camisa de flanela. Foi interrompido por um garoto magrelo, um pouco alto, moreno com os cabelos bem curtos. Tinha olhos quase verdes e um ar totalmente ingênuo. Mais porque estava perdido. Não tinha mais que 15 anos._

_- Oi... sou Jared, posso me sentar? - o garoto segurava sua bandeja com a comida em frente a Jensen que, olhou para os lados se certificando de que não haviam mais mesas sobrando. Confirmou com a cabeça de maneira gentil e o garoto se sentou. - Obrigado. - Agradeceu o moreno timidamente. não encarando Jensen diretamente nos olhos._

_- Sem problemas já estou terminando... - respondeu Jensen, recolocando os óculos, observando melhor o garoto que não pode deixar de se sentir ligeiramente mal._

_- Ah... entendo... eu posso sair se vc for do tipo que come sozinho... - Jared tinha um tom constrangido._

_- Não, não é isso... - Jensen tentou consertar, achou mesmo que talvez tivesse parecido ligeiramente rude._

_- É que não gosto de almoçar sozinho... - a voz de Jared era baixa, pegava seu garfo enquanto falava._

_- Entendo... você é novo aqui não é?_

_- Sou..._

_- De onde?_

_- San Antonio..._

_Jensen riu baixinho._

_- O que foi? - Jared sorriu de volta não entendendo o motivo de Jensen ter achado graça._

_- Nada... - Jensen respondeu, tentando parar de rir._

_- Ah qual é! Que foi? - Jared sorria enquanto largava a comida. Estava curioso de verdade agora._

_- Lar dos Spurs! - Jensen disse rindo mais a vontade._

_Jared acabou por rir também, ao ouvir o nome do principal time de baquete da cidade._

_- Ah então curte basquete? - perguntou o moreno ainda sorrindo._

_- Gosto sim, mas sou Mavericks desde criancinha! - respondeu Jensen, todo orgulhoso do time de __basquete de Dallas._

_- Pensei que preferisse o Dallas Cowboys... - disse Jared, tirando um sarro._

_Jensen fechou a cara ao ouvir o nome do time de futebol americano da cidade._

_- Não gosto daquela... coisa! - disse o loiro, revirando os olhos._

_Jared riu mais alto._

_- Algo me diz que tem alguém frustrado que não sabe jogar! - Ele recostou-se confortável na cadeira, ainda rindo e olhando Jensen._

_- Você é péssimo, "Jarhead"¹. - Jensen não conseguiu conter o riso por mais que tentasse, até porque Jared tinha razão._

_- É JA-RED! - Corrigiu o moreno, apesar de ter entedido a brincadeira - A propósito... qual seu nome? - Jared havia e dado conta de que Jensen não havia se apresentado._

_- Jensen... - o loiro estendeu a mão na direção do mais novo.- Jensen Ackles. - Jared apertou a mão do loiro encarando-o nos olhos. - Bem vindo a Dallas, lar dos Cowboys. - Ele concluiu com um sorriso simpático e divertido, retribuído por Jared._

_And if our paths cross again_

_(E se nossos caminhos se cruzarem novamente)_

_I'll turn and walk away_

_(Eu vou me virar e ir embora)_

_Jared e Jensen passaram o ano todo juntos. Faziam tudo juntos, eram quase como irmãos. Sentiam que se conheciam a bem mais que um ano, era como se seus destinos tivessem sido 'traçados na maternidade'._

_- Ok, eu tenho uma aula chata de química, mas podemos nos encontrar no dique depois? - Jared disse a Jensen no corredor antes de entrar na sala de aula._

_- Fechado... eu vou pra lá agora e te espero então! - Jensen dizia enquanto andava até a saída da escola._

_Eles não imaginavam que naquele dia, o que tinha tudo para ser um simples dia de sol em Dallas em que eles passariam em seu lugar preferido, o dique do Rio Trinity, se tornaria muito importante para ambos. Iam lá quase todos os dias desde que se conheceram._

_O sol não estava muito forte aquela hora, mas estava abafado. Passava das quatro da tarde e Jensen checou o relógio imaginando que Jared já estava por chegar._

_Ultimamente sentia-se ansioso na presença de Jared. Passava muito tempo com ele, mas não via as horas passarem. Se divertiam, saíam pra beber... Aquele ano havia sido tão incrivel para Jensen e, estava começando a se dar conta de que só melhorara depois que Jared chegou a Dallas._

_- Hey... - Jared jogou a mochila no gramado em frente ao rio e sentou-se ao lado de Jensen. Tinha os olhos mais claros por causa da claridade e os cabelos, que haviam crescido um pouco começara a cair nos olhos, fazendo Jared os puxar pra trás, mas os fios teimosos sempre voltavam. Jensen sorriu ao ver o garoto repetir aquele movimento toda hora._

_Jared percebeu o olhar de Jensen e franziu o cenho rindo._

_- O que foi?_

_- Nada... - Jensen segurou o riso com dificuldade, mas Jared já o conhecia suficientemente pra saber que aquela era a expressão que Jensen usava quando tinha alguma piadinha em mente._

_- Fala logo 'J-dog'²! - Jared já ria antecipadamente._

_O caso é que dessa vez, Jensen não tinha nada engraçado pra dizer, apenas achou... graça... na forma como Jared mexia nos cabelos._

_Jensen estava sentado na grama com uma das pernas esticadas e a outra dobrada, apoiando um dos braços no joelho, olhava Jared relativamente de perto._

_Jared tinha os braços entrelaçados nos dois joelhos dobrados e olhava confuso para Jensen. Ia diminuindo o sorriso conforme percebia que Jensen o encarava sério._

_- É o seu cabelo... - Jensen começou, com um sorriso de canto._

_- Que tem eles? - perguntou o moreno, sorrido confuso enquanto passava as mãos nas madeixas castanhas a fim de procurar algo de estranho._

_- Eles... caem nos teus olhos... e você os puxa pra trás, mas ele caem de novo.. - Jensen riu olhando os cabelos de Jared que faziam exatamente o movimento que ele descrevia. - Exatamente assim..._

_Jared riu totalmente sem entender. Lançou aquele olhar de 'você pirou?' clássico para o loiro._

_- É... ok, eu cheguei agora e a primeira coisa que você faz é me sugerir um corte de cabelo? - Jared ria, tentando entender o que Jensen queria com aquilo. O tom de sarcasmo demonstrando a Jensen o quão sem sentido ele estava parecendo foi inevitável._

_Jensen riu e virou pro lado, por um momento também não entendeu a si mesmo. Balançou a cabeça para si como se dissesse 'que diabos estou fazendo?'._

_- Ok... esqueça... ahn... por que o treinador Manners estava falando com você hoje de manhã? - Jensen tentou mudar de assunto na hora._

_- Bom... eu jogava futebol americano em San Antonio, como te falei... ele ficou sabendo e bom... parece que me elogiaram por lá na minha antiga escola... ele disse pra eu ir fazer um treino de teste amanhã. - Jared disse sem muita emoção, arrancando alguns pedaços de grama ao redor onde estava sentado._

_- E você vai? - Jensen perguntou curioso, quase como que reprovando caso a resposta fosse sim._

_- Não sei Jen... acho que vou... - Jared disse receoso ao perceber o tom do amigo. - O que você acha? - Achou que perguntando a opinião do amigo, amenizaria os danos._

_Jensen deu de ombros fingindo certa indiferença. Revirou os olhos e deitou-se na grama, não respondendo nada. Queria dizer a Jared para ele não ir, mas não conseguia profetizar nenhum razão realmente significativa._

_- Jensen? - Jared chamou pelo amigo com se esperasse uma resposta._

_- Ah sei lá, Jared. - Respondeu o loiro, um pouco seco e injustificavelmente irritadiço._

_- Hey Jen... - Jared sentou-se mais perto de Jensen a fim de encará-lo nos olhos. - Você anda estranho comigo ultimamente... de uns meses pra cá, num momento estamos bem, rindo e tudo mais... no outro você fecha a cara e me recrimina. - Procurou os olhos de Jensen que, sem querer, acabou encontrando os de Jared - Está até me chamando de 'Jared'... - O moreno sorriu de canto, fingindo dar um soco no __rosto de Jensen, enquanto este se levantava, ficando sentado na mesma posição que Jared, de frente pra ele._

_Jared tinha razão. Jensen não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo com ele. Mas sentia algo estranho por Jared. Um sentimento diferente._

_- Se você quer ir jogar, tudo bem Jay... - disse Jensen, forçando um sorriso. Não queria não que ele fosse, mas se achou egoísta demais._

_- Talvez... talvez seja bom se eu conseguir me manter no time, quem sabe seja mais fácil entrar pra universidade depois... - Jared tinha bons motivos mesmo. E, no momento, era a única razão pela qual ele cogitava aquilo. Vontade real, ele não tinha. Gostava de passar seu tempo com Jensen e, o que achava mais estranho, não sentia falta de outra pessoa. Nunca tinha se sentido assim antes com alguém._

_- É sim... acho que sim... - Jensen olhava nos olhos de Jared que sustentava o olhar em dizer nada. - Vai começar a andar com quarterbacks e cheerleaders então? - Apesar de ter tido um tom forçado, a pergunta era séria._

_- Nunca vou te trocar por ninguém, Jen... - Jared respondeu num tom sério, olhando nos mares verdes dos olhos de Jensen._

_Os dois se olhavam de uma distância que diminuía consideravelmente conforme o tom de suas vozes ia baixando._

_- Não mesmo? - Jensen falava agora num sussurro, quase encostando seu nariz no de Jared._

_O moreno nada disse, apenas acenou que não com a cabeça, podendo perceber que Jensen tinha sardas nas maçãs do rosto. O loiro subiu a mão pelo cabelo de Jared, segurando em seu rosto. Seus lábios se encontraram num beijo timido, receoso no começo, um pouco mais demorado que um selinho, e logo Jensen se afastou um pouco._

_- Jay... eu... - era como se procurasse uma desculpa, uma justificativa, mas Jared não fugiu._

_- Cala a boca, Jensen, você fala demais as vezes sabia? - Jared puxou Jensen num novo beijo, desta vez com vontade, retribuído imediatamente por Jensen, que sentia a língua do moreno pedindo passagem dentro de sua boca._

_Jared sentia o gosto da boca de Jensen misturado com o cheiro de seus cabelos. A barba do mais velho roçava no rosto liso de Jared enquanto o beijo se tornava cada vez mais obsceno, mais violento. Jensen puxou Jared em seu colo e o moreno entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura de Jensen, que estava a ponto de ter uma síncope quando passou as mãos pelas costas de Jared por baixo da camisa._

_'Cause the sad, sad side of it all_

_(Porque o triste, o lado triste de tudo isso)_

_Is you don't remember_

_(É que você não se lembra)_

**Being a breath away from death**

_(Sendo um suspiro longe da morte)_

_Can I trust you'll go away If I'm to say I'm okay?_

_(Posso confiar que você vai embora se eu disser que estou bem?)_


End file.
